


Two Gripping Hands

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Pornmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam's day has been stressful, only one person can really calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gripping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for huntersprey for the Twelve Days of Pornmas, Round Two. Thank you to littlemousling for once again making my writing far better than it would otherwise be. ♥

Adam knows he is incredibly lucky. He knows that every artist has to make compromises and can't be the sole creator of a vision. More importantly, as a singer he needs to _sell_ that vision and be willing to give up smaller pieces to achieve the larger goal. And he's fully aware of how much better off he is than most people after a show like Idol. He only has to look at Allison to know that.

That knowledge doesn't make an afternoon like this any easier though. A day spent hashing out details in a conference room with ceiling-to-floor windows and cherry-wood furniture isn't exactly his idea of a good time, no matter what the topic, but when a bunch of suits want to tell him which of his songs are too dark, too open, too _real_ to fit on his album, it leaves him with a simmering rage that he can't just turn off after the deal's been made.

After the meeting he goes driving through the hills, taking corners just a bit faster than he normally would, but nothing too fast, nothing truly crazy. It's not just about him, after all; his success affects others and makes a difference. It's the reason why he fought for his songs, but not too hard, and in the end he knew what would get cut.

For not the first time he wishes he knew how to drive stick. He wants to feel the car responding to him that way, but instead his fucking automatic just makes it easy, fucking coddles him when he just wants a fight, just wants something that would have to yield to him.

When he gets home two hours after the meeting ended, his body still thrumming with tension and mind a whirl, his plan is to hit the liquor cabinet early and hard. That plan is derailed when he sees Tommy on the couch, some horror movie on in the background.

"Hey," Tommy calls out, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I thought you were heading back to the studio after the meeting." His expression shifts rapidly when he looks up at Adam, eyes tracing over him. "Things not go well?"

Adam shakes his head, for once not wanting to talk, because there's nothing to say. Sometimes it feels like there's nothing that's really his, not with the way the business works, and in this moment he's fucking sick of it. He can't always be the one making the compromises and thinking about the bigger picture and giving constant consideration to others' needs.

Tommy stands up and walks over to him, stopping about three feet away from Adam. "Anything I can do?"

Something in Adam snaps, his anger and frustration and want just boiling over in that moment, and he grips Tommy's hair and jerks his head back as he kisses Tommy. His body relaxes just a little as he feels Tommy move up into the kiss. He yanks his mouth away from Tommy and bites his jaw. "I want to fuck you until I can't think anymore."

He can feel Tommy smirk against his cheek. "If you think you can," he says, and Adam shoves him back, the words surging through him.

Pushing Tommy down onto the couch, he straddles him and grabs his wrists, pinning him to the couch. "I fucking know I can," he says, leaning in and biting his lower lip. "I run this fucking show."

"Right now it sounds more like you're just talking," Tommy says, his attitude ruined a little by the hitch in his voice, but it still makes Adam respond, yanking his wrists together and pinning him there with one hand while the other gets Tommy's jeans off.

"I'll show you whose you are." Adam's hand is rough on Tommy's cock, stroking too fast and hard without lube, but Tommy's heart is beating rapidly, his chest expanding against Adam's. He thumbs over the head once more before he gets Tommy's shirt off, revealing his entire body to Adam's gaze. He pinches both of Tommy's nipples hard, tugging on them for a moment before reaching into the basket on the end table for the lube. He doesn't want to waste any time, barely pausing to get his own pants down and his cock slicked up before hooking Tommy's leg around his hips and thrusting in.

Adam's cock is a lot to take without much prep, but Tommy can do it, and right now Adam needs to make him feel it, needs to know that he's the one who makes Tommy sound like that, makes him shudder and sweat as Adam works his cock in and out. He sets a fast pace from the beginning, the anxiety and tension in his body finally finding an outlet.

Adam kisses him hard, his hands tight on Tommy's hips, thumbs digging deep into the skin stretched over Tommy's hipbones. It makes him feel powerful, like there's nothing he can't handle, and the way Tommy whimpers into his mouth every time Adam shoves his cock into him forces Adam to fuck him harder, faster.

Tommy breaks away from the kiss, panting and gasping into Adam's ear. His hands are running all over Adam's back and shoulders, tugging on Adam's hair when he changes the angle of his thrust. "Oh, fuck," Tommy moans, legs shaking around Adam's body.

He reaches back up and grips Tommy's wrists hard above their heads, holding him down and driving it, controlling everything. "You're so fucking desperate for my cock," he says, sucking a deep bruise into Tommy's chest. "Say it."

"Oh fuck yeah, fuck me harder, I'll take whatever you give me," Tommy says, his voice breathy in Adam's ear.

"Fuck yes you will, you're mine." He drives into him, hips snapping against Tommy's ass, the couch thumping against the wall from the force.

"You can do whatever you want to me," Tommy says, and at those words Adam fucks him even faster until he loses control and comes, hands so tight around Tommy's wrists he's sure to leave bruises. Tommy clenches around him as he fucks him through it, and he lets go of Tommy's left wrist to reach down and stroke Tommy's cock. He jacks him with fast, short strokes, the pre-come making the slide a little easier but not relieving much of the friction. When Tommy comes he feels another surge of satisfaction, knowing that he did that for Tommy.

He drops down his head onto Tommy's collarbone, panting into his skin. He feels Tommy's hands card through his hair now, and he huffs against him, kissing Tommy's chest.

"Better?" Tommy murmurs, hands moving steadily still.

Adam nods, still not ready to talk. Just the feel of Tommy's hands on his skin grounds him more than any words could in this moment.


End file.
